The Lion King
by devil's angel 18
Summary: At 5 years old all Edward wants to do is be King but when tragedy strikes he is forced to leave follow his journey to becoming king and part of the circle of life. follows the movie but the characters of twilight
1. summery

Ok to my fans out their I'm still writing POTC 2 Jackie's revenge but I have had this idea in my head about making one with the lion king 1 and 2 but with twilight so what do you guys think. This is the summery

At 5 years old, Edward was all excited to be king of the pride lands and couldn't wait to grow up. However, when tragedy struck him he is forced to run away from his life. Follow his journey to finally follow his destiny and become part of the circle of life.

Will put up soon I own nothing all of it is from the wonder full minds of Disney and Stephenie Meyer


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A lion's roar was heard in the distance just as the sun is rising in the plains of Africa. Though there are many groups of animals and humans they all come to the respects of a group of humans that live in Pride Rock where the King Edward or Ed as he likes to be called lives with his wife Elizabeth. They have sent announcement to meet at Pride Rock at the strike of dawn. All around the animals wake up and begin to walk to the along with the human groups.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

King Ed was standing at the top of his home. His crazy brown hair with green eyes sparkling in the sun, a woman with brown with hints of caramel in her hair _**(A/N: Everyone was wearing animal skins that they have made into clothing). **_Esme the king's loyal servant bowed to him and he nodded and smiled letting her know that she was welcome. Just then the crowed split to let through Carlisle the crazy wise mystical shaman also the king's adviser. The older man walked to the king. His blond hair was shining in the sun giving off a glow with his blue eyes held so much wisdom and years he walked up the path of rocks with his stick. Ed smiles and hugs his old friend. He leads Carlisle to a woman with bronze like hair and a deeper color of green eyes. Elizabeth was sitting with a child in her arms. Ed walks up to his wife, kisses her, and wraps his arms around her waist. Elizabeth reveals a beautiful baby boy with a small patch of bronze hair and bright green eyes. Carlisle smiles at him and waves his stick that has some fruit on it. The baby brings his hand up to grab it. Carlisle cracks a piece of fruit he put some fruit juice on his forehead picks up some sand and sprinkles it around the baby. The baby sneezes, and his parents smile and chuckle. Once he is done marking the child as royalty he collects the child in his arms and walks outside. He walks over to the top of pride rock and presents the world to Edward the young prince. Everyone goes crazy with cheers and clapping the animals all make noises as his parents come up also. A patch of sun comes out from the clouds and highlights the young newborn. All the humans and animals bow in honor of the new prince

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

In a small hut on Pride Rock, a mouse comes of a little hole. It sniffs around and suddenly becomes frighten but before it could escape, a hand came upon it. A man with blond hair and bluish greenish eyes. He looked at the mouse and began his speech

"Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King."

He exhale lightly before continuing}

"And you... shall never see the light of another day.

He laughed with his mouth close he Started to place the mouse on his extended tongue..

"Adieu..."

"Didn't your mother every tell you not to play with your food"

Someone interrupted him. He turned to see Esme right behind him. He sighed

"What do you want?"

She bowed

"I'm here to announce that king Ed is on his way… so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The mouse escaped his grasp

"Look Esme you made me lose my lunch."

"You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you… he's as mad with a hippo with a hernia."

"Oh… I quiver in FEAR."

He starts to stake towards her as if she was pray. She became very concerned with her own safety.

"James don't look at me like that…HELP"

He grabs her wrist but was interrupted by a voice

"James!"

King Ed's voice came from the entrance of the cave.

"Let her go"

James reluctantly let Esme go and she stood at the side of the King trying to be as far away from James as possible.

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners"

James said sarcastically at Ed

"Elizabeth and I didn't see you at the presentation of Edward"

Ed said to him. James faked his surprised and shock

"That was today oh how simply awful"

He scraped his claw like nails along the cave walls making an awful noise that disturbed Esme. He looked at his nails

"Must have slipped my mind"

Esme came forward at James

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!"

He pretended to bit her and she ran back behind Ed

"Well, I was first in line... until the little brat was born."

Ed said getting more frustrated at his brother he lowered his face to look at his brother in the eye

"That brat is my son and your future king"

James rolled his eyes at Ed

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy"

He said then turned to the exit. Ed growled

"Don't' turn your back on me James"

He warned James who was still going out for the exit he looked back at Ed

"Oh no Ed perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me"

King Ed growled and ran to face his brother baring his teeth at him.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity… why not"

Esme said coming up behind King Ed

"Well when it comes to brains I got the lion share…when it comes to brute strength I'm afraid I'm on the shallow end of the gene pool"

James headed for the exit and left. Ed sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose

"There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

She put her hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head and sighed again.

"What am I going to do with him"

"Well we could always give him to the cannibals"

"Esme"

"What it was just a suggestion."

She put her hand up in mock surrender

They leave James' hut and return to the main home

In an area far from Pride Rock in a hut. The rain surrounded the tree house home inside Carlisle was painting a picture of Edward the young prince. He chuckled and put the mark of royalty on his forehead

"Edward… I have a good feeling about you."

_**A/N: Ok so please review tell me what you think about it so far . please click the pretty button =0) when i get at least 5 reviews i will put up the next chapter and i also will need someone to make a banner for the story i really suck at making them love Devil's Angel 18**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 years later…

The sun was rising over the plains of Africa, Edward ran out of his home in Pride Rock he inquired his mother's hair color and was no longer a small patch of hair but had covered his hair giving him a wild look he held the same color of eyes as his mother bright green. He ran back into the cave leaping over several people and even stepping on some.

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!"

Edward said trying to wake up his father

"Oomph!"

Some random person said as Edward stepped on them

"Sorry! ...Oop".

He finally got to his father trying to wake him up

"Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-"

"Your son... is awake..."

Elizabeth said sleepily to her husband over the endless noise of the "dad's" that her son was making

"Before sunrise, he's** YOUR** son."

Ed said sleepily right back. Edward tried pulling on his father's hair before slipping and crashing into something. The then runs and head butt his father in the head. Ed sleepily opens his eyes at his son.

"You promised"

He held anger on his face

"Ok ok I'm up I'm up"

That cheered Edward right up and presided to run outside. King Ed yawned and got up. Elizabeth and Ed followed their son outside. Edward goes to hug his mother. She kisses his head and watches the two most important people in her life. They go to the top of pride rock to watch the sunrise.

"Look, Edward. Everything the light touches is our kingdom".

"Wow"

Edward said as the sun rinsed to show off the kingdom

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Edward the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine"

"Everything"

"Everything the light touches"

Edward began to look around He sees a riprap canyon to the north

"What about that shadowy place?"

Edward turned back to his father who had come up behind him.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there Edward."

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants"

"Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time."

King Ed started to walk down the top of Pride Rock, Edward followed behind his father in awe.

"There's more?" Edward asked

King Ed chuckled at his son's question.

"Edward"

They walked into the savannah as Ed continued to talk to the young prince.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Edward asked his father

"Yes, Edward, but let me explain. When we die our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

They looked out farther into the savannah, which showed the watering hole, trees and lush green grass, and all sorts of animals. Esme came and bowed to the royals.

"Good morning sire"

"Good morning Esme"

"Checking in for the morning report"

"Fire away"

Edward became unimpressed in the report. When he saw a grasshopper and began to hunt it. King Ed only half listened to it when his son got his attention. Edward kept jumping from place to place, trying to catch to grass hopper.

"What are you doing son"

Edward almost had the grasshopper in his hands when it jumped last minute; Edward looked at his empty hands in disappointment, while leaning on a rock.

"Hunting"

"Let an old pro show you how it's done"

He motioned to Esme who was still talking

"Esme would you turn around"

"Yes sire"

She turned around and immediately started again with the morning report as if someone was listening.

"Stay low to the ground" Ed whispered into his son's ear how was listening to every word his father was saying

"Stay low to the ground, right… yeah…

Esme finally realized that no one was listening to her and realized something was a miss

"What's going on?"

"A hunting lesson" King Ed said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"Oh very good, hunting"

She then realized what King Ed had said and started to panic

"Hunting? Oh no, sire you cannot be serious…

He motioned for Esme to turn back around with his finger.

"Oh… this is so humiliating"

King Ed turned back to his son

"Try not to make a sound," he whispered to Edward how was getting more and more excited.

"What are you telling him, Edward?

She looked around uneasily. She could not find King Ed or Edward; it was as if they disappeared into thin air

"Ed? Edward?"

She said looking around. Suddenly Edward had full on pounced her sending them both to the ground. Edward got up leaving a stunned Esme on her back on the ground

"Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha…"

A man ran up to Esme and picked her up off the ground.

"Esme"

Esme exasperated and answered him

"Yes?"

The man saluted to her

"Miss, News from the underground"

Meanwhile King Ed was talking to Edward

"Now this time—"

Esme who talked with urgency in her voice interrupted him

"Sire! Cannibals! In the Pride Lands!"

Ed tuned to run with a posse waiting at the bottom of the hill

"Esme take Edward home"

He said with a serious tone. His king side was coming out

"Oh, dad, can't I come?"

"No, son"

He said curtly before running down the hill

"I never get to go anywhere"

Edward held his head down and walked home with Esme right next to him.

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king, and then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

They head off into the savannah

James was on the edge of Pride rock. His usual anger was on his face with his blond hair slick back, his once bright blue eyes now a dull of blue. He kicked of an old bone off the edge. Edward came in to see his uncle

"Hey Uncle James! Guess what!" Edward said excitedly to him. James stopped for only a moment before turning to his nephew.

"I despise guessing games"

"I'm going to be king of Pride Rock"

Edward said to him with pride in his little chest.

"Oh goody"

James remarked sarcastically to Edward, but he didn't seem to notice

He looked out over the edge at the whole kingdom

"My dad showed me the whole kingdom: and I'm going to rule it all. Heh, heh, heh

Edward said greedily, James just shrugged and began to continue is Sarcasm

"Yes. Well… forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know.

He flopped on his side away from his annoying nephew. Edward came up to him and laid on top of him.

"Hey, Uncle James? When I'm king, what will that make you?

"A monkey's uncle"

Edward just laughed and rolled off him and faced him.

"You're so weird"

James just smirked at him

"You have NO idea… so, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

He said getting up

"Everything"

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border…?"

James gestured to the shadow place. Edward's face turned into a frown

"Well, no … he said I can't go there."

"and he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous, only the bravest lions go there."

Edward puffed out his chesty and retaliate

"Well, I'm brave! What's out the-

But he was interrupted by his Uncle James

"No, I'm sorry, Edward, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Edward, Edward I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."

James rubbed and patted Edward's head. Edward snorted sarcastically

"yeah, right I'm your only nephew"

"all the more reason for me to be protective… a grave yard is no place for a young prince…Oops!"

James faked surprise. The grave yard existed for both humans and animals. Edward got enthusiastic with curiosity.

"A grave what? Whoa!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much… Well, I suppose you'd have out sooner or later, you being so clever and all"

James said with fake dismay then he turned to sarcastic but Edward didn't know the different he was already coming up with a plan. James pulled his nephew close.

"oh, just do me one favor… promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Edward thought about it for a second then looked at his uncle

"No problem."

"That's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember…it's our little secret."

Edward ran out of the cave to look for his partner in crime. With excitement on his face. James walked away with and evil smile on his face, he had a very special surprise for Edward wither he wanted it or not.


End file.
